A variety of systems that facilitate temporary detachment of a toilet seat from a toilet fixture to facilitate cleaning are known. The time-honored attachment system, which comprises two threaded bolts extending from the toilet seat hinge assembly through holes in the upper rim portion of the toilet fixture, is inconvenient because nuts must be removed from the ends of the threaded bolts below the lower rim portion to detach the toilet seat. The known systems that facilitate temporary detachment suffer from various deficiencies. Some require a person to manipulate multiple parts to detach the toilet seat. Others do not retain the toilet seat with sufficient strength to prevent inadvertent detachment. Still others are difficult or uneconomical to manufacture.
It would be desirable to provide a system that facilitates temporary detachment of a toilet seat from a toilet fixture that is easier to use, less prone to inadvertent detachment than known systems, and more economical to manufacture.